This Time, I WILL Protect You!
by KageAkuma5020
Summary: No one thought that Toshiro Hitsugaya would have fallen in the battle against Aizen, and no one could have imagined that his reincarnation would be Ichigo's SON! WARNING: Slight swearing (Might change), Toshiro is dead, OOC & OC's. Reincarnation Fic. Full summary inside I advise you to read it and the A/N as it will explain it more.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document h

**A/N: Heyyy :D This is my second story I have posted to . I found this story really interesting when it popped into my head and straight away wrote it down. I think it's going to be great if it works out like I'm imagining in my head. Fingers crossed that it goes well. PLEASE REVEIW and READ THE LAST A/N! Note- Writing in '****_Italic'_**** is for thoughts and dreams/flashbacks. Oh and the story is in Toshiro's POV.**

**Full Summary: Aizen and his evil have finally been extinguished but at the coast of the loss of Ichigo's powers. Ichigo had the chance to regain his powers but declined the offer as he had fallen in love with his world again along with a beautiful young girl. Hitsugaya had fallen in the battle which was a great loss. Ichigo had heard about reincarnation and was told about it by Toshiro but he never really expected him to really be reborn. And he never in a million years would have guessed that his own SON would be the reincarnation of his best friend.**

**Chapter 1: ****My Name is Hiro Kurosaki.**

_I ran faster than I had ever run before. My lungs were heaving harshly making my breathing come out in rough pants. My feet and legs ached as they sprung with each stride. I was nearly there, nearly to the end of the track. My heartbeat sped up as the finish line neared. A tall, broad boy sprinted right beside me but I knew I would beat him, I was way more determined, I knew that for a fact because I know what it's like to have to be slower than the rest and I was going to change that. I knew the rest of them were far behind me, eating my dust. Then everything suddenly shot into slow motion as I was two feet away from the line. The screams of my name kicked in full blast, "Hiro, Hiro, Hiro!" The screams of the fans, my fans, echoed. "Hiro, Hiro, _Hiro? Get up_." Wait, what? Did I Just Hear... _

_ "_I'm serious, get the hell up!" _No, it can't be_. "HIRO!"

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I jolted up right, my breathing coming fast. As I looked straight in front of me I saw a pale white wall with a poster of a band on it called 'The Cab'. The poster of the band was signed and labelled with my all time favourite song, 'Angel with a Shotgun' at the bottom of the poster in big bold letters. I stared at the poster in confusion, I mean why was there a poster in front of me when I am suppose to be running a track race, it made no sense it was like...it wasn't even...

"Ah, finally! I swear you could sleep through a tornado!" I heard a girl say sarcastically beside me. Slowly I turned towards the voice though I was still confused. I stared at her taking in what she looked like. The girl seemed to be a teenager round 16 or 17 with sandy blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes. She was wearing, from what I could tell, a school uniform. She was standing there with her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised. "Well what are you waiting for? Get up!"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me!"

"What are you even talking about?" I spat getting frustrated. She glared at me with a familiar glare as I sat there confused and annoyed. Well how couldn't I be frustrated when I didn't know where I was or who the hell this girl was, I mean come on, one minute I'm running a world track race nearly at the finish line and I pop up here I just...wait a second, damn it! Seriously, how many times is this mini case of amnesia after a dream like that going to happen, like seriously! I faced palmed myself feeling stupid.

"What?" The girl asked.

"What?" I repeated her

"Oh, for god sake! Just get the hell up! You have chores to do and breakfast is ready!" With that she walked to the door but before leaving she turned to me again. "Oh and Tahiko is home." She said with a smirk then left leaving my door wide open. I paled when I heard her words. Not Tahiko no! My day is going to be so messed up. Why? Why did he have to come home yet? Why?

"Why, hello Shorty. Have a nice sleep?" Oh no. Tahiko. He stood there in my doorway smirking at me. He was leaning on the side, his arms crossed. I swallowed hard trying hard not to scream.

"I-I-I guess." I stuttered out. Oh dear god please let him be in a nice mood.

"Ah, that's good. Well it's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked while walking forward. Damn it.

"No Tahiko please!" I pleaded but nothing would have worked as he made his way to me. I got up off the bed only to be pushed back down. I landed on my back and before I could do or say anything he started to speak.

"Oh, yes Hiro." He stated in a smirk. No, no, no...NO!

"Tahiko I..." I was cut off as he attacked me. There was no escape and my screams and pleads were ignored as he continued.

"Ahhh, hahaha please stop it, hahaha, Ahhh!" I squealed. Yes, I squealed so what? But it didn't matter how hard I squealed or struggled he just kept on tickling the crap at off me. Why did everyone find it funny to tickle me?! I wish I could find something that Tahiko hated so I can annoy and torture the crap out of him!

"Ahhh, piss off!" I yelled out. Surprisingly he stopped. As I tried to catch my breath he got up and walked to my door. I sat up shocked like all hell. He would normally torture me til' I could scream no more. It was odd. Wait there is probably a really bad reason.

"Ooooohhh, I'm telling Mum and Dad on you for swearing!" Yep, there it is.

"Don't you dare!"

"Watch me baby bro!" He said using one of his annoying nicknames for me. He slowly turned around retreating out the room so I shot off of the bed to chase him when he started running. I knew I would regret it but I couldn't let him beat me, so I ran after him. We raced down the hall and were nearly to the stairs when it hit me. My breathing started to catch. Damn, but I can't let him freakin' beat me. I kept on running making it to the stairs. This was going to be hard so me being tricky I ran half way down til' we reached the corner to go down the last flight of stairs, I jumped over the railing and landed on the ground safely. Tahiko as I could guess was probably in shock as I got straight back up and ran the last two metres to the kitchen, well dining room and I more like stumbled there because my breathing got harder and harder. I burst into the room revealing the dining room table set with food and people surrounding it. A lady spoke to me but I couldn't hear her. Her voice sounded muffled and my vision was blurring up. My legs felt like jelly and my breathing didn't want to come anymore. Suddenly I felt strong arms around me and led me to a seat where I was sat down. I felt something plastic get stuck into my mouth. Don't think dirty now. It wasn't anything disgusting. I knew straight away what it was and took it in my hands. I found the button and breathed out before pressing the button down and breathing in the puff of air. I did this about three times before my breathing steadied and my vision and hearing came back clear. As soon as I could hear again it was yelling that I could hear, well more like bickering.

"How could you let him run?!"

"I forgot ok! It's been awhile since I have been home!"

"That is no excuse! You can't tell me you forgot your own brother has seriously bad asthma!

Oh, I should explain all this, you see I have hereditary asthma from my Mother's side of the family, I still love her very much though. Tahiko Kurosaki is the one being yelled at and is my big brother. He is 17 and is very annoying because he loves to tickle me and call me weird names like 'Baby Bro' or the worst one and the one he uses most, 'Shorty'. He is 174 cm (5'9") nearly as tall as my Dad who is 181 cm (5'11"). He has dark sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The girl that woke me up from my dream about that race is my older sister who is Hitami Kurosaki. She is just shorter then my brother by 4 cm and is 16. She is stuck up her own ass and a bitch to me most of the time. My Mum said she use to adore me, ha bullshit! The one yelling at Tahiko about forgetting I had very bad asthma is my Dad. My Dad's name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is tall and muscular. He has bright orange hair and is strange, in a good way. He acts like he is still a teen sometime but I find that hilarious. I love my Dad but he can sometimes be very over protective which really irritates me a lot but you can't be perfect right? I have a loving mother who absolutely adores me, yep and I'm proud to admit it. My Mum's name is Romiku Kurosaki and she has bright blonde hair. She even acts blonde most of the time. My parent's always makes me and my sibling's laugh that's why to me they are the best parents ever! I also have a baby sister named Hikota Kurosaki. I have to say, she is my favourite sibling. She is five years old and has beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Her hair is golden blonde and she is absolutely adorable, and the best part is she loves me more than the others, including Mum and Dad. I love her too. Then there is me. My name is Hiro Kurosaki. I'm a thirteen year old boy who has a wicked smart ass attitude that gets me in a lot of trouble, especially by my Dad. I love to laugh and smile but most of all make others do the same. I'm not your average kid though and I'm not just referring to my attitude. You see I have –as my Mum would put it- beautiful aqua marine eyes, huh I would say freaky green-ish blue-ish eyes but oh well. My hair is pure white and is short and messy but in a cool badass way as I so happily refer it. I'm short and slim and have a very dirty mouth and mind. My record for not being grounded is a week and six days, yeah I could not help myself on that last day, one more day of being good and my record would have been two weeks oh well I don't care. I love the way I am. I love my attitude no matter what trouble it gets me into and surprisingly I love my look. I wouldn't change for anything or anyone.

Well that is pretty much it. A perfect family actually. There are some faults but I love my life.

**A/N:**** I enjoyed writing this except for the part that this is the second time I had to write it! I first wrote it on my phone when it thought it would spaz out and not open! Damn phones! It was so much better in the first one wrote but oh well I hope you still liked it :) It seems cut off at the end but that's because I didn't want it to be too long so I will finish the last part of the scene in chapter two. I hope you liked it so far :D PLEASE REVIEW! **

**WANT TO BE APART OF MY STORY?**

**You see I can't think of any other character that I need like friends of the family or Hiro's friends. He will be going to High School in the third or fourth chapter. You could maybe even think of bullies or teachers. Any one of those would be great. Just fill out the template below and PM it to me. All credit will go to your account of course.**

**Template:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Appearance:**

**His/her Role (What does this character do? Who is he/she to the main characters?):**

**Background (How did they meet if they met in the past? Or anything else you feel is important to add to your character's past): **

**If your character is a soul reaper, describe more into them like their Zanpakuto, abilities, rank, squad, etc... **

**Hope you liked it and want to be a part of it :D Thanks for reading, KageAkuma out :) **

ere...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Heyy again :D This is the second chapter to the story :P (State the obvious much xD) Sorry if these first few chapters are pretty crappy but you see I'm better at writing action and sorrow/death scenes. I know that sounds weird but I can use more description in those type of scenes I don't know why. Anyway, some chapters might be more crap then others but you got to bear with me ok. There shall be better chapters when the main story kicks in ok. Haha, hope you like it :) Oh and a new summary will be published in one of the chapters soon. I sort of didn't explain the story enough in the first main one. It is a good story though. Anyway enjoy and please review :D **

**Chapter 2**

It was silent at the table as we ate. Tahiko was ashamed because of forgetting about my 'condition' and that I could have easily passed out and stopped breathing or something. Actually it was my fault because I was the one who chose to run but Tahiko is my brother and siblings never stick up for each other in situations like this, well not mine anyway so why should I. Besides, he didn't stop me either.

"So..." Hitami broke the silence. "...what was up with you Hiro?" She asked me. Everyone was staring at her in confusing including me.

"Huh?" I said confused. She glared at me meaning she either didn't like what I just said or I had a stupid expression on my face, probably both.

"Stop it with the silly 'Huh' comment and don't look at me with that stupid look! What was wrong with you this morning?" Mhm told you so. I know her so well. I figured out what she was talking about after thinking for a bit. It would have been so much easier for me to understand her if she was more specific in the first place so it's her fault for getting those comments and looks.

"Oh, I sorta got a mini case of amnesia." I said scratching the back of my head. "So I didn't recognise you for a bit."

"Mini case of...amnesia?" Tahiko said with an eyebrow raised. "How and why would you have that?" He asked sounding a little amused. Great, now he probably thinks I'm going mental like my aunty. Oh yes a few of my family members on my mother's side went mental from something, I don't know from what though, mum never got that far into the story.

"What? You think I'm going mental now?" I spat at him as my eyebrows furrowed. He smirked at me before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. Are you?" His smirk increased as I started getting irritated.

"No! Just because our aunty and some relatives went mental doesn't mean I am! You're probably the mental one seeing as how you're more like a schizophrenic!" His smirk vanished as rage pooled in his eyes.

"Take that Back!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Make me!"

"I said take that back!" His voice was getting louder and louder as he stood up in rage. I got up too.

"No! Don't worry you're not the only one Hitami is too! She probably went mental because she can't see anything seeing as she is stuck up her own ass!" I screeched back. This time Hitami shot up. I should really learn to shut my god damn mouth.

"What?! Don't bring me into this you little shit!"

"Hitami watch your language!" My Dad yelled. He was trying to settle everyone down but his demands were drowned out by us yelling at the top of our lungs.

"Why?! It's fuckin' true!"

"Hiro!" Dad yelled at me.

"Oh yeah says who you little runt?!"

"Says me!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"How 'bout both of you shut your fuckin' mouths!"

See, didn't I tell you that we're just a perfect family.

"Fuck up Tahiko!"

"You're the one who started this with him you pest!"

"I don't give a shit!"

"Ass!"

"Stuck up!"

"Mistake!"

"Enough!" Dad's shout shook the room and he also stood up. His demand was finally heard as we stopped our shouting and stared at him, all of us still boiling with anger and the erg to knock someone out. "How dare you raise your voices and speak like that to each other!" He yelled in rage. "Hitami how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling your brother a mistake?!" He asked scowling. He barely scowled unless he was dead set mad.

"Hey I didn't start this!" Hitami defended herself shouting.

"It's not about who started this!" He shouted back. "And Tahiko how many times have I told you to stop listening to what your brothers says!?" He started on Tahiko.

"You always side with him!" Tahiko shouted sounding a little upset.

"No I don't because you two aren't the ones who are getting grounded here!" Dad's words rang through my ears as I knew what he meant. Damn it.

"Hey you can't just ground me!" I protested.

"They would not have said those things if you would have just stayed quiet Hiro!" He said bringing his voice a little lower. "Another reason you're getting the most of the punishment is because of what you first said that set this whole thing off. Tell me, do you see your mother here at the moment?" I stared at him a little confused before I scanned the room but there was no sign of my Mum. Then it hit me, what I said. Oh my god I didn't even think.

"I-I-I didn't mean to...say that." I stuttered out before placing a hand on my mouth and sat down. That must have hurt her to hear me bring up her sister going...you know. I hung my head in shame, Tahiko and Hitami sat and did the same. Then dad sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Think before you speak next time Hiro." He said gently.

A few minutes went by before Hitami broke the silence with a sigh. "Hiro you didn't actually answer my question." She said staring at me curiously.

"Huh?" I said for the third time this morning. Hitami seemed to refrain from snapping at me instead calmed down and continued.

"You didn't answer my question about what was wrong. I was not referring to you not recognising me, actually I didn't notice. The thing that was worrying me this morning was you where hyperventilating as though you were having a minor asthma attack." My eyes widened a fraction at her words. I was hyperventilating? I didn't even know.

"I was? I didn't even realise." I said the last part softly. I felt eyes on me and I shifted uncomfortably. "It must have been because of my dream." I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What were you dreaming about?" My Dad asked from beside me. He was the one I didn't want to tell seeing as he was the over protective one and would probably think my dream of running would aggravate my asthma. It was quite odd actually, you would think that my Mum would be the one smothering me and stuff but she wasn't, actually it was the other way around. My Mum cuddled me and kissed me a lot, actually too much sometime, but my Dad was the one who set my boundaries and made sure I was careful. He would as you would say 'mother' me more than my Mum which was different to say the least. I have gotten use to it by now but the thing I can't understand is the fact that the parenting skills were only switched with me. They would be normal parents for the others. Mum would smother them and make sure they are safe and my Dad would keep them in line, in a father way. It was strange and a little irritating at times and made me feel like a part of a different family. Then again even though they parent us different I'm their favourite kid. People say parents don't have favourites but mine do especially Dad so I guess it's balanced out.

"Umm, well..."

"Well what?"

"...umm they are of me...on a track...running..." I said in nervous dramatic pauses.

Before anyone could say anything more, thankfully, my Mum emerged in the doorway. My guilt came back to me again as I saw her. I hung my head as I didn't want to look at her.

"Come on you two, we have to go." She said motioning at the door. Tahiko and Hitami hesitated, because they were also feeling guilty, before getting up.

"Yeah ok." They both replied. Hitami walked over to Dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Dad." She said before making her way over to our Mum. Tahiko just waved and followed Hitami and Mum out the door. I stared after them in confusion.

"Where are they going?" I asked my Dad as I still stared at the door.

"They are going to school." He answered. I turned my head to stare at him as he got up and started to pack up the table.

"School? But we're supposed to be going tomorrow." I said as I too stood up and started gathering up plates.

"Yeah but they need to take an entrance exam." He replied in a sigh.

"Entrance exam? Do I need to take one too?" I asked. I clearly knew the answer was no or else I would be going as well but I still wanted to ask.

"No. You see we can't give the school a proper report card for Tahiko and Hitami because of the fact they didn't stay in one school and moved from normal schools to boarding schools because Tahiko started fights remember. And Hitami just kept protesting about how poor the teaching was." My Dad said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Tahiko was like a schizophrenic as he will snap really easy, well mostly at other people not anyone in the family, well except maybe me. He would get kicked out of schools a lot for his fighting. Today was his first day home in a while. My sister, well this is why I call her a stuck up bitch. It's to do with the fact that she thinks she knows everything. She would stand up to the teachers and say they can't teach right. She even wrote a letter to the government about lack of teaching of specific subjects. Well I agreed with her on that point but I don't really care, I hate school and don't pay attention anyway. So technically I have been an only child really. I did miss them sometimes but other times I was glad they were not there annoying the crap out of me.

I followed my Dad into the kitchen balancing a tower of cutlery, plates and cups in my arms. I started to think about what we were going to do today because it was just me him and Hikota so I was hoping for one thing.

"Hey, Dad?" I said as we reached the sink.

"Yeah?" He replied as he began washing up.

"Can we play Xbox?" I asked him, well more like begged him. I haven't had the chance to play it in a while because of the move. I was so egger to play it with him again.

"No. We have work to do." He answered. My heart drooped a bit at his answer. I knew I could not win but I had to try.

"But Dad! We haven't played it in a long time! Not only that, it's our father son bonding time as Mum refers it as. Please!" I whined at him.

"I said no Hiro. We have work to do, we need to unpack the house." He said in a stern voice. I gave up trying and with a huff stormed out of the kitchen. As I made my way to the dining room I noticed something. I was actually quite shocked that I didn't notice it sooner. I can't believe I didn't even realise my own favourite sister wasn't there. I looked around the room even though I knew she was not there, I then thought back to breakfast. Was she there? Yeah she was because she hugged the crap out of me after I got my breathing under control. Where would she be? I then heard my Dad walk in behind me.

"Hey, where is Hikota?" He asked.

"That's what I was just thinking." I answered taking a deep breath in. I cupped my hands over my mouth dramatically before yelling at the top of my lungs. "HIKOTA!" I yelled out.

"Would you not be so lazy and just go look for-" He was cut off by Hikota bouncing into the room.

"Yes Hiwo?" She sang in her baby voice, a big happy grin plastered on her face. I smiled when I saw her bright face. She always made me smile. I walked over to her and bent down to stare into her blue eyes.

"Where did you disappear to?" I asked still smiling, well that was until her smile dimmed and a sad look washed over her face.

"Mummy was sad." She said softly. My head drooped and I got that guilty feeling again. I sighed deeply before bringing my head back up.

"Because of...me?" I asked in length. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? No." She said placing her hands on my shoulders. "Mummy woves you so much Hiwo, she could never be upset at you." She said in her cute baby voice before she beamed at me. I could not stop the smile that graced my face even though I still felt bad.

"Thanks I know."

"Then why did you ask silly?" She giggled tapping me on the head. I laughed at that and stood up.

"Come on we got unpacking to do." Dad said laughing. He walked out of the room to the lounge room. As I started to follow him I felt a small arm entwine with mine as Hikota attached herself to me. I smiled and we walked to the lounge room to get started. Stupid work!

It seemed like an eternity of unpacking but really it had only been four hours. You see we have moved to Karakura town recently well more like moved back. When I was younger I don't know or remember my age but we use to live here. I was born and raised here for a bit until we had gone to Hiroshima to stay with my Grandmother who was sick with leukaemia. We had decided to move there when we heard she only had five years left to live so we wanted to stay with her until her time was up. It was actually quite fun in Hiroshima though. I got to visit the shrine for Sadako and I even got to attend the school she went to. After my Grandmother passed away my mum and dad decided to move back to our hometown. I was actually quite happy. We moved here about two months ago and have only just started the unpacking. I was so glad to be back even though most of the people I knew were gone.

I have now opened my twentieth box and I'm quite intrigued of what I have found. My eyes widened and my heart rose. My hand shot into the box and grabbed the two things I have been searching and longing for, for the last two months.

"Oh my god I found them! I thought I would die without them!" I shouted out dramatically holding the objects to my heart. I can't believe I have lasted this long without them, I mean who could live without their music and phone!? It was barbaric if anyone could!

"Oh good now I don't have to put up with your consistent complaining about being bored." Dad said with a dramatic tone hinting his voice. I glared at him before throwing a pillow at his face that I had found in the box, realising too late that it was my favourite pillow. Yeah I have a favourite pillow what you going to do about it?

"Hey it's your huggy pillow." Dad teased me waving the pillow around in the air.

"Shut up! It's not a 'huggy' pillow it's just my favourite!" I shouted in annoyance. Then he laid down placing the pillow under his head and he grinned.

"I can see why. It's so comfy." He said nuzzling it. I got jealous and annoyed so I jumped up and ran over to him before yanking the pillow from under his head. I smirked as his head hit the ground with a thud. I ran away hugging the pillow to my chest.

"My pillow." I stated while sitting back in my spot. He sat up scowling at me playfully while rubbing his head. I laughed at him before a bubble Hikota engulfed me in a sister hug. She was giggling loudly.

"Look Hiwo." She said holding her hands out. "It's the doll Granny made for me." She said beaming. I let a smile grace me face as I stared at the doll remembering my Gran. She was so kind and gentle and that showed in her needle work on the doll. Hikota gave me the doll before bolting over to her box again grabbing random stuff to show me. I was staring at the doll for ten minutes before Hikota bounced back over holding photos. My eyes focused on a picture in a brass frame. It was a photo of us all at the beach pulling faces. I laughed as I remembered the funny shit we did together, that was the last time we were together as a whole family without us being split and against one another.

"Lunch." Dad said breaking my focus on the image and averting my attention to him and the plate he held. The smell made its way to my nose from on the plate and I started to drool.

"Pizza!" I shouted jumping up and running to him. He sat the plate on the ground as we surrounded it. I licked my lips before taking a slice and shoving it into my mouth. My eyes widened as my mouth burned.

"Ah crap hot, hot, hot!" I shouted flailing my arms around dramatically.

"Silly!" Hikota laughed as my dad joined in.

"Oh shut it." I said though I was smiling. We all laughed together.

I offered to wash the dishes from launch so I could get out of the boring work because at least with washing up I got to feel the beautiful cold water on my hands. As I brought the plate to the sink I picked at the left over pizza crusts Hikota always leaves. I placed it into the sink and turned the tap on. As I scrubbed the plate a sudden tingling feeling washed over me from head to toe. I Let go of the plate and stepped back breathing shakily as my fingertips numbed. A pain started to grow fast in my head and my stomach flipped and churned. What was going on? This feeling, it was familiar. Maybe a late aftermath of my near asthma attack this morning, I don't know. My stomach felt as though it was curling in on its self and my head throbbed in a weird pain. The sensations that flashed over my body started to drain my energy as my legs went numb. I stumbled over to the dining room table in the next room and slowly pulled up a chair before my legs gave out and I fell onto it. I was shaking like crazy and sweat beaded my forehead. I lifted my hands up and stared at them in confusion as pins and needles replaced the numbness. I then placed my head into them breathing deeply. I then felt hands on my shoulders and I slowly lifted my head to stare into chestnut brown orbs.

"What's wrong Hiro?" He asked simply. I knew he already knew but he would make me tell him anyway.

"You remember that sudden sickness I use to get?" That's all I had to say before he called to Hikota. As she bounced in with a happy grin she stopped her smile vanishing as she saw me and my state.

"What do you need me to Daddy?" She was very smart for her age so she knew something was wrong.

"Help your brother to his room ok?" He instructed her. She did this small army salute and ran to my aid. My dad pulled me up and Hikota grabbed my arm. She started to lead me to my room but I was in a sort of daze so I didn't pay attention so in no time I was already in my room. As I walked the rest of the way to my bed I flopped down completely drained of energy. Hikota put a hand on me head and frowned.

"I will be right back with daddy." She stated running out the door again. I stared up at the pale white ceiling contemplating the sudden event. It was so fast, one minute I'm fine the next I'm numb all over and trembling with a sick feeling. It was so weird. My stomach kept churning and my body was so numb. I closed my eyes wishing that I could at least understand why this happened and why so sudden and fast. The last time this happened I was only a kid living here still. It was so familiar yet so strange and different. I couldn't fully comprehend it.

After a little while it happened again, the tingling feeling washed over my entire body but instead of being followed by a sick feeling it all just suddenly vanished. I opened my eyes staring up at the roof. This was so confusing and odd how fast it all happened. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position and stretched my limbs because I got pins and needles where the numbing feeling once was. I turned to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air. I crossed my arms on the sill and rested my head on them. I breathed in deeply and slowly trying to regain some energy. I scanned the area outside my window and I noticed its familiarity. "I used to walk this way to school." I said out loud to myself as I smiled. I might not remember my age when I left but I remember that street very well. It leads to the school fairly fast and it has beautiful scenery around it as it sided next to the river. Although I remember good times near that river, apparently my dad's mother died there.

My smile sort of faded as I spotted something in the near distance. There was a figure standing on the roof of a nearby house. I squinted trying to see the person clearly. It was, from what I could tell, a girl. Her hair was very wavy and long and was a dusty orange colour. She wore a weird black kimono with something pink around her shoulders. As I examined more closely and I realised something and I blushed a deep red. She had such a huge...bust. I looked down from that area feeling rather embarrassed for some reason and spotted something rather shiny. I squinted again before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. It's not what I think it is, is it? The thing she held, it was like a sword or something.

"Hey." My eyes widened as my sister's voice came from behind me. I turned my head. I was expecting to see Hikota but it was Hitami that was there.

"Dad got caught up with some visitors and asked me to come and check on you. Are you ok?" She asked only slightly worried. I simply nodded even though I still had pins and needles.

"Ok. Come downstairs there is someone I think would love to see you." She said while walking out the door. I frowned at the door before looking back out the window. The woman was gone and there was no sign of her. I sighed and closed the window.

"I guess that I should go down stairs then." I said to myself before getting up. My body felt sort of weak but not as bad as it was.

I made my way down the stairs wondering who it might be waiting down there. Maybe it was my aunties or my granddad. I sort of hoped not. I didn't have to wonder no more as the guests came into my view. The first one I noticed was a woman with orange hair and big um...boobs. It's not that I wanted to notice that part but I'm a boy and it's a proven fact for us males to notice a girls bust before anything else.

"Oh my god Hiro!" I was hauled out of my thoughts as the lady screamed and ran to me. She engulfed me in a huge hug as she squealed. "Oh my god, look at you all grown up! You're so handsome yet still cute!" She sang while squizzing me to death. I frowned at her 'handsome yet cute' comment and struggled in her grip.

"I'm...not cute! Now...please let...me go Orihime!" I said in gasps. Orihime let go and I was released from her death hold. She stood back and beamed at me.

"Awe, you remember me!" She squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes but smiled back at her, I really could not help but smile when others did.

"So..." A man said from behind Orihime. He was a tall guy with black hair and he was standing next to my dad though he was a reasonable size shorter. "You're the famous Hiro Kurosaki Orihime told me about." He said making his way over to us.

"Yeah and you are?" I asked as he stood next to Orihime. He then extended his hand and spoke.

"I'm Kyoya Tsujiro, Orihime's husband." He said with a smile. My eyes widened in shock. I stood there just staring at him until I finally took his offered hand.

"Yeah so now I'm Orihime Tsujiro." Orihime giggled.

"And that leaves me now the only Inoue. Well technically." A boy said. He was standing next to Tahiko. He had Black hair and Orihime's eyes.

"Oh, who are you?" He gave me a look when I asked.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked. I stared at him for a bit before speaking.

"No sorry." I said feeling awkward. So he knew me but I didn't know him? Odd. He smiled and walked forward a bit.

"Well I guess I should remind you. I'm Cole Inoue Orihime's son. Remember me now?" My eyes widened in shock. How could I forget him? He was my only best friend when I was young. I had no friend back then because I was always in jumpy moods and would be happy one minute and sad the next but he stuck with me.

"Yeah of course. I can't believe I forgot." I said face palming myself.

"I guess we have both grown a lot, not to mention the fact it's been about five and half years." He said laughing. "Well I'm glad you're back." He said smiling.

"Thanks I'm glad I'm back too." I replied smiling back.

I am glad I'm back and I hope our family will rebuild itself again. I'm sick of living apart and at war with them. It might not seem like it but it's true. We are going to get one of us in a bad situation where we have no one to rely on one day. I hope that day never comes, but with my luck...it will.

**A/N:****Well that's** **chapter two for you. Sorry that it's long but a bit of that was supposed to be in chapter one but my computer was stuffing up so I had to put it in this one. I hope you are still interested and don't jump to conclusions of what is going to happen this might be a twisty story :P But it might not be either xD oh well hope you liked it. PLEASE REWEIW! Oh and like I said in the top A/N bear with me here if these first few chapters are crap it's just not my good area of writing at the moment. If you like them enough just the way they are then that's great it means you will love the chapters when the story kicks in more :D Hope you like this story so far :) Oh and no OC's are needed anymore :) KageAkuma out :P :D :3 :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, KageAkuma here :P Sorry for the wait I was just doubting myself about my writing -.- My friend said I am crap at writing -.- so it sort of through my confidence around and it took me a bit to steady it. And I had some things happen because I moved towns so yeah I couldn't write. I hope you like it though. I wanna prove something to my friend and to myself, please if you think I'm at least an ok writer please REVIEW and tell me. I would appreciate it so mush. Anyway, this is the third chapter and I kinda like it! Not that I don't like the other two but I put a tiny bit more humor into it and gave it some, I don't know, fun :P I can't explain it but I hope you enjoy it ;) **

**Chapter 3**

"Chewie?" I asked offering a piece of gum to Cole. He gave me a look when I asked but shook his head. I shrugged and ate the piece myself. I put the gum packet in my pocket and looked out the car window. It was my first day going to High school in Karakura, and I got to say I am rather nervous. I asked Dad to take the long way so I could check out the scenery and get use to my surroundings, although, I also asked so that it would take longer to get to school. I hate school for so many reasons. One, people found it fun to gawk at me because of my eyes and hair. They also took it upon themselves to introduce themselves by bragging or just meet me with their fist, either way I got to know them straight up. Second reason is everyone's reason, I hate school! I hate the work, the teachers and most of all, the freakin' rules!

"You do know you're not aloud chewing gum at school right?" Cole asked. This is one of the damn rules I hate but I never follow it. Another rule I have already broken is wearing my uniform neat and tidy, but I thought it was rather stupid tucked in, so I didn't do it.

"Meh, I don't care." I stated with a shrug. "I have already broken the neat uniform rule haven't I?" I laughed when he looked me up and down and nodded.

"There is no neat uniform rule." My Dad said from the driver's seat.

"Is now." Cole said simply. I saw Dad shake his head. "You know what, stuff it." Cole said pulling his shirt so that it was no longer tucked in. "Chewie please." He said extending his hand out. I smirked before pulling out a piece of gum and handing it to him. He hasn't changed, even though he is the better one out of us both, he still follows my actions. You know I made him the bad boy he is now, he use to be a 'by the book' boy til' he met me. Yeah, I change lives, aren't I great?

The car came to a stop and I studied the school's entrance. My eyes widened a little as I saw the amount of students surrounding the gate. I swallowed thickly; I'm not fond of big crowds. I kept my eyes out the window as I felt Cole unbuckle his seat belt.

"Thanks for the lift Kurosaki." Cole said as he opened the car door. I heard Dad growl a little in irritation.

"Please call me Ichigo Cole." He said in a sigh while peering back at him. Cole smiled.

"Will do then Ichigo." He replied before getting out of the car. His door closed with a sort of loud thud and I heard my Dad whisper under his breath, 'At least he doesn't slam the door,' or something like that. My eyes stayed fixed on the school when Cole came into my sight. "Hey, are you coming or what?" He yelled out to me, motioning towards the school.

"Yeah, hold on a second." I replied. I sighed and squeezed the strap of my bag.

"Hey, it's ok Hiro; you don't have to be afraid." My Dad said reassuringly. I huffed and narrowed my eyes out the window.

"Like a thirteen year old boy like me would be scared of going to high school. It's not like I haven't been to high school before, I was attending high school in Hiroshima for the first semester if you recall." I said in an uptight tone. That was an obvious sign right there that I was nervous. Sure, this isn't my first time in high school, but it sure is my first time in this high school. I squeezed my bag's strap even tighter before I heard my Dad's soft laugh.

"Like I said, there is no need to be scared." He said, reaching out and patting my knee. I huffed again and moved my knee. These were all such evident signs of my nervousness, how could I be so obvious? I reached out and pulled on the handle of the door. I heard the click of it open and paused. Before pushing it open I sat up and lent over to the driver's seat, and hugged my Dad from behind. My arms reached around the chair and I hugged him tighter when he placed his hands on my arms.

"Bye Dad." I said softly.

"Bye Hiro, have a good day." He replied. I gave him another tight squeeze before letting him go. I sat back in my seat and pushed the door open before speaking again.

"Tch, of course I will have a good day, I probably won't be at school for the whole day anyway." I said before jumping out of the car.

"Don't you dare get sent home Hiro! And no detentions please!" He said. I smirked at him with a devious expression on my face.

"I can't promise you anything Dad." I said simply before slamming the door closed and run off. The last thing I heard my Dad say was, "Hiro Please! And stop slamming the god damn door!" I laughed at his words before catching up with Cole. He looked at me with his arms crossed.

"Dude, I know you don't like school but it doesn't take a hundred years to get out of the car." He said to me. I rolled my eyes, the smirk still plastered on my face as I walked past him and into the school grounds.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said, shrugging him off. He raced up beside me, giving me a playful punch on the arm before we started chatting about random guy stuff.

I have to admit, the school was actually cool looking. My Dad said it had probably changed a lot from when he went there. Hopefully not too much because I want to sit on the roof, if they still allow it that is. There were sakura trees everywhere and the blossoms covered the ground. You know if I didn't like the sakuras, I would probably go nuts with all this god damn pink everywhere. I sighed and inspected another part of the school, the roof top. It was so high up off the ground that butterflies filled my stomach at the thought of the view from up there. I love heights so much; it makes me feel safe, away from everyone. I looked around a bit more before I heard someone calling out Cole's name.

"Cole! Cole! Oh Cole!" I spun around to see a blonde boy racing towards Cole with open arms. Cole groaned as he faced the blonde. As the kid was about to hug him, Cole brought his foot up and planted it into the others face.

"How many times have I told you Tamaki?! Don't ever touch me!" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs. The boy got up slowly, his nose bleeding as anime tears streamed from his lushes green eyes.

"Cole why? Whyyyyyyyy?!" The boy cried dramatically.

"Because you irritate me!" Cole yelled before smashing his foot into his face again. I sweat dropped at the scene as the blonde guy whined at Cole, which led to Cole kicking him in the face again. I then looked around expecting to see a crowed or a few people watching, but everyone seemed oblivious to the racket that the two teens were making, either that or maybe this was normal and they were use to it by now. I turned my head back and watched the scene of them bickering and arguing for about ten minutes before my patients wore out. My left eye began to twitch as I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot in irritation. I felt a vein pop in my head when they got more intent in fighting one another. I have had it with this!

"Both of you quit it for god sake!" I screamed at the fighting duo, my hands in fists at my sides. They stopped in their tracks and stared at me. Their position was funny, Cole had the blondey by the neck under his arm, a fist raised as though he was going to punch him, and the other male was just standing bent over, his head and neck trapped and blood seeping from his nose. I stifled a laugh and kept a scowling demeanor, though that was very hard for someone like me to do. "Who are you anyway?" I asked gesturing to the blonde kid in Cole head lock. Suddenly the boy lite up and he sucked in. He shot up and smacked Cole in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. The blonde raced over to me, his arms spread wide.

"Oh handsome!" He yelled as he raced towards me. My eyes widened and a blush brushed my cheeks. Did he just call me handsome? The boy stopped in front of me and bowed low before looking into my eyes, taking my hand in his.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Tamaki Yuma. I can't believe I didn't realize you sooner, I mean such a hottie as you can't possibly go unnoticed." He said gracefully as he brought my hand up to his lips. I blushed like crazy not really knowing what to do. I actually started panicking; I have never been in a situation like this before, what I am supposed to do?! I didn't have to worry too much thankfully, because before the boy could kiss my hand Cole had run up beside us. He brought his foot up and kicked Tamaki in the chin sending him flying backwards.

"Don't you dare start hitting on him Tamaki!" Cole yelled. What? Hit on me? But he is a boy? Unless...

"Owe! Cole stop hurting me! And I will hit on him if I so wish! I mean come on, he is hot don't you think?" Tamaki said, practically drooling at me.

"No I don't find him hot because I'm not gay like you!" Cole yelled back. Oh I get it now. Shit, he called me hot. Is that good or bad...?

"Wait, wait, wait. You're gay?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked at me with a frown and crossed him arms.

"Why, got a problem with it?" He asked.

"No I just...um was wondering. I don't care if you're gay, I don't judge people." I said. Tamaki's face lite up again and he bounced over to me to hug me.

"Oh thank god my love!" He sang as he reached me. I frowned and instantly brought my foot up and kicked him in the face. I was used to stopping people from attacking me and this situation was not very different. A dark aura hovered around me and a shadow from my bangs covered my eyes.

"I'm fine with being your friend and all but," I lifted my head to reveal my devil like eyes. "Don't you dare touch me! Got it?!" I Spat. He visually trembled in fear and nodded slowly. "Good, then we understand each other." I finished my demon glaring after that and the aura vanished as I returned to my normal self. "Come on we got to go. You need to show me around remember Cole?" I said as I walked off. Cole stood there with his mouth open; he never got use to me doing that. Tamaki was hunched on the ground looking pale as all hell.

"S-s-shit he is scary." Tamaki stuttered.

"I know..." Cole replied.

**_(^_~) (^O^) (^_^)_****_(^3^)_**

The halls were filled with students of all ages. I was starting to get annoyed because we had been engulfed by kids and I being...um... not average height couldn't see past all the taller kids. I growled and crossed my arms. This was ridiculous. How the hell am I supposed to know where things are if I can't even see the signs over people's fuckin' huge heads god damn it?! It didn't help that I hated big crowds either. My anger started to boil as well as butterflies filled my stomach. It was sorta like having claustrophobia but not at the same time. Yeah I know it makes no sense but that's the only way I can explain it. I don't have claustrophobia though, but I do have Katsaridaphobia which is fear of cockroaches if that has any significance in any of this.

It has been about fifteen minutes and we haven't found the damn classroom yet. God, anyone would think Cole had no idea where he was going at this rate.

"Ah, here it is." Cole said while sliding the door open. Finally. "Looks like we both have this class together first up." He said smiling at my student timetable sheet.

"Awe, I'm not with you." Tamaki whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe the next class." I said to shut him up. I hesitated before I looked on my sheet in suspicion to see what i had next. My expression dimmed as I saw I did have my next class with him. Oh great. Tamaki celebrated in a huge dance while Cole and I entered the room. "So what is this class?" I asked hoping it was maths. Maths was the only class I could actually tolerate, I don't really know why though.

"English." Cole replied. I groaned in disgust and took a seat at a nearby desk. Tamaki walked in finishing his mini celebrating, he stood in front of me, a curious expression on his face.

"I never actually caught your name." He said. I blinked in confusion. I haven't actually introduced myself? Wow, that's weird.

"Oh, I'm Hiro Kurosaki." I said scratching the back of my neck. He beamed at me.

"Such a hot name for such a hot guy!" He shouted, flinging his hands in the air. I heard a group of girls giggle near the door. I looked over to see a group of about four or five girls giggling as they looked over at us. I blushed as they continued to giggle. I could hear high pitched whispers and caught a comment from a brunette, who obviously didn't get the meaning of whispering, who said, 'Damn he is hot.' Well it was close to that anyway. At least it wasn't an insult. I actually smirked to myself. So, girls find me hot at this school, huh awesome! I think I already like this school. I continued to listen to the girls as Cole and Tamaki were arguing over who knows what, I stopped paying attention to the duo after the second fight they had on the way here. I looked at each girl, taking in their appearance and sometimes a comment or two. They are all pretty cute actually; there isn't a bad one in the bunch. I looked at each girl until one grabbed my full attention. She had just then made herself visible, and god was she hot! Her onyx black hair flowed down to her waist. It sort of glowed and it looked like velvet. It appeared to have been straightened and she wore a blue head band. The head band wasn't actually keeping any hair off of her face; it just seemed to be an accessory. Her bangs were swept to one side in a side fringe. Her eyes were silver and seemed to shine like the moon. Her facial features were gorgeous. Her smile glistened with beauty and her body was skinny, but not horribly skinny. Her skin was a light colour but nowhere near pale. She was absolutely stunning, she was gorgeous, hot and sexy, especially with the fact her boobs were huge! Not overly huge but big enough to be hot! I watched her every movement as she talked amongst her friends. I tried so hard to hear what she was saying; she obviously knew how to actually whisper, sadly. I saw one of her friends stare at me and smile, pointing at me as though gesturing to one of them that I was there. I was right. The hot girl I was watching turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. My cheeks started to burn and I looked away fast to hide the hue of red dusting my cheeks. I heard giggling and I cursed to myself. I'm such an idiot.

~Riiiiiiiiiiiiing~

The bell rang. Damn, it felt like forever since we got to school. I saw Cole kicking Tamaki out as he yelled out goodbyes. As I sat there still blushing, herds of students came into the room. Some took their seats while others gossiped in groups. I sat there watching as though this was all new to me. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around expecting Cole, instead a broad boy stood behind me.

"Hey kid, that's my seat." He said cracking his knuckles. Oh great, trouble already. I rolled my eyes and got up. I'm going to behave as much as possible; I don't want to disturb the peace in this school...well not just yet. He huffed and sat down. I expected him to comment but he surprisingly didn't. I shrugged it off, grabbing my bag I started to make my way to another seat when I found myself meeting the floor. I hit the ground hard and I heard laughs around the room.

"Ha, idiot." Someone laughed. I growled trying to get up. I felt an arm around me, helping me up. As I made it to my feet I turned to the side to see Cole. He was glaring at the guy that told me to move; who I am assuming tripped me.

"Oh piss of Yami; you're a waste of space!" Cole said as he pulled me forward by my elbow.

"Whatever Inoue. Then what does that make you?" He said simply as he turned to face Cole. Cole glared harder and growled.

"Like I said, piss off!" He said. Cole led me to a desk on the right side of the classroom and sat me down. He stood beside the desk. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said rubbing my arm. "Who was that cunt?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"You swear a lot now don't you?" He said. "Oh and that's Yami Agura. He is the school bully, well year eight and nine bully. You see there is a group of bullies called 'the gakkou no ijime' which means 'the school bullies'. It's pretty stupid if you ask me but whatever," He babbled. "There is a bully for each year level and Yami is the one for year eight and nine." Cole finished.

"Wait, eight and nine? I thought you said one for each year level?" I asked confused.

"He got kept down so yeah, and seeing how he is the second main leader of the group he can keep torturing us along with the year nines." He said in an irritated sigh.

"Crap." I replied.

"Mhm."

"He doesn't seem like a good bully though." I said.

"You're the new kid Hiro; he will take today to plan." Cole said while sitting down. Tch, like he can do anything bad to me. My Dad taught me how to fight, I will be fine.

**_(^_~) (^O^) (^_^)_****_(^3^)_**

It was about ten minutes after the bell and there was no teacher in sight. The kids were throwing paper air planes, notes and all kinds of shit around the classroom. I was starting to like this class. I looked around the room counting the kids when I saw her again. She sat two seats in front of me in the middle row, next to the brunette that thought I was hot. I turned my head towards Cole, although, my eyes remained locked on her.

"Hey, who is she?" I asked nodding my head in her direction. "The one with black hair." I said. I heard Cole sigh beside me.

"I knew you would ask sooner or later." He said. That comment drew my attention to him. I gave him a puzzled look. He sighed again. "That is Miku Ishida." He said looking at her. "She is my ex." He said looking down at his book. My eyes widened in shock.

"You went out with her?! She is hot as all hell! Why did you dump her?" I asked surprised. He huffed and looked at me.

"Firstly, yes I went out with her. Secondly, yeah I know she is hot, that's why I asked her out, oh and along with her personality. And thirdly," He sighed and looked back down at his book, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he put his elbow on the desk. "She dumped me." He said softly. My eyes drooped. Damn.

"Sorry." I said before looking at my book. He didn't reply and we sat in silence before he laughed a little.

"I don't care." He shrugged. "The guy she recently dated makes me feel like I must have been an ugly prick." He said in a laugh. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who was she dating?" I asked. He nodded his head forwards, gesturing to a few seats in front of us.

"Yami Agura." My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened.

"Shit! What the hell was she thinking?!" I asked in bewilderment. Cole just shrugged, and then suddenly the classroom door slid open fast. A lady dressed in a suit walked in holding a tidy tray full of books. She slammed the door shut and the class jumped, even Yami and me. She made her way to the desk and dropped the tray on top of it causing a huge bang, making everyone jump again. Her face was stern and serious and she looked like she was forty.

"Listen up class! I am your new teacher because Miss Yuki left! Now, I might have been late today but that does not mean your tardiness will be tolerated, understand?" She spoke like a military woman.

"Understood." The class said in unison. I looked around the classroom to see the other student's reactions. Everyone, well except Yami, was sitting up as straight as all hell. It's as though we were in the damn military or something.

**_(^_~) (^O^) (^_^)_****_(^3^)_**

Its half way through the lesson and I have learnt a lot already, and I'm not really referring to school work. In the twenty one minutes we have been seated and working on a boring story about insects, which freaked me out a bit because I don't like bugs, I have learnt what type of teacher this lady was, and also all the goody-two-shoes and bad asses in the classroom. Ms Tsuyoi is the new English teacher and comes from Tokyo. She is a tough and strong woman, as her name suggests, and has three kids; two of them are in this class. Chi Tsuyoi and Kuroki Tsuyoi are twins. Chi is a blonde girl with baby blue eyes and her twin brother, Kuroki is the same. They are very smart, very attention seeking and very, very stuck up. I am happy to avoid them at all coasts. The most stuck up of the class are those two and a sandy haired boy named Asuma. There are four goody-two-shoes or teachers pets named Rie and Mai, the other two's manes I can't pronounce because they are French exchange students with weird French names. The bad asses are Yami, not surprising, a guy named Mashiro, Asuma and a girl named Atari. I also learned that Miku is fairly smart and the brunette beside her is her best friend named Hana. The rest of the students are fairly boring and normal.

Text after text, after text played on and on, on the projector board as we were to read boring articles on bugs. Ms Tsuyoi picked each person to read three paragraphs each, that's how much we had to read, of the articles. I sat there praying to not get picked when the person previously picked finished read their share of text. The goody-goodies had their hands up to be picked, while the rest of us sat there dreading the idea of reading aloud. The teacher began to scan the room for the next potential reader, and I started to sink into my seat to not be seen, but with my doubtful luck I was still seen, and still picked. I should have seen it coming as I am a very latent choice to read aloud because I seem like the kind of kid that slacks off, well that was true actually.

"Mr Kurosuki, read please." She said, and to my disgust she said 'suki' instead of 'saki'. I growled loudly.

"It's Kurosaki." I said in correction. I heard laughs from Yami and his friends as well as a growl from the teacher. I glared at the board; it was so hard not to yell at the damn pin head Yami and the stupid teacher. I huffed before beginning to read the last chapter of the paragraph and first chapter of the three I had to read. "Overall, the grasshopper is a symbol of lucky and killing the poor creatures is as unlucky as smashing a mirror." I read in monotone. The chapter was thankfully only four short sentences and I hoped the other two would be the same. The teacher leaned over the computer and pressed a button and the next slide came on, and to my horror the slide was on cockroaches. Did I mention I have a phobia of the pest? My eyes widened and I sucked in before flinging my face to the side. I raised my hand and spoke without looking. "Miss, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked fast. I don't know whether it was because it was the first day or that I had read at least one chapter before asking, but she actually said yes. I didn't hesitate to jump out of my chair and grab the hall pass and bolt out the room. Oh I wish this day would end right now.

**_(^_~) (^O^) (^_^)_****_(^3^)_**

"So how was school?" My Mum asked me. I stopped shoving beef and rice into my mouth and stared at her.

"Hm? Oh," I said swallowing my food. "It was good I guess." I said before shoving food in my mouth again.

"That's good." My Mum said with a soft smile.

"Well except for the fact my teacher pronounced my name Kurosuki instead of Kurosaki and made me read an article on cockroaches." I said in disgust.

"Oh, that's no good." My Mum said patting my shoulder. She and Dad took my phobia seriously, thank god. I shrugged and sighed before shoveling food into my mouth again.

"Would you slow down? It's not like the world is going to end if you don't eat." My Dad laughed.

"You never know Dad, you never know." I said with a full mouth. My Dad just laughed and ruffled my hair. I shooed him away with my chopsticks before returning to gorging myself with food. Other then the occasional question or comment, it was rather silent at the dinner table. You see Hitami was sleeping over a friends place, like always, and Tahiko was in a fight today so he is sulking in his room. I didn't really mind the silence, it just meant I got to eat and not talk. But knowing my Dad, he always brings something up that starts a conversation.

"So, Hiro...any girls you find interesting?" Dad asked from beside me. My cheeks turned red and I put down everything in my hand and put my hands is my lap so I had an excuse to look down and hide my blush.

"No." I replied fast.

"Ah, so there is." Dad mused.

"Drop it!" I spat at him. He just chuckled and left me alone, surprisingly. Thankfully he wasn't like my Granddad Isshin who actually kept going at you about girls til' you spilled the beans. Actually, so did my aunties Yuzu and Karin, Yuzu mainly.

"Did you make any new friends?" Mum asked. I looked up at her and contemplated if I should tell them about Tamaki. Well it would be best to say now while Tahiko and Hitami were absent. I took a deep breath in.

"Yeah, his name is Tamaki Yuma." I said picking at my food.

"Oh, is he a nice kid?" She asked.

"You could say that." I said while continuing to pick at a piece of beef.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" My Dad asked clearly knowing my actions meant I was hiding something.

"Well he's...um...gay." I said in length. My Dad shrugged.

"Is that a problem?" He asked while eating a piece of beef.

"It is when he is hitting on me." I said softly. My Dad nearly choked on the piece of beef and my Mum giggled.

"He is?" My Mum said through her giggling. I nodded, and then I suddenly heard my Dad burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, hahaha, Hiro has got himself an admirer!" He teased. My cheeks went red with embarrassment. God, what have I done? "Hiro has an admirer! Hiro has an admirer!" My Dad continued to tease me.

"Shut up!" I yelled in frustration. Both my Mum and sister Hikota were giggling like crazy and my Dad continued to tease me. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but that only increased the laughter from my Mum and sister. Dad, on the other hand, stopped teasing me and smiled deviously at me. My eyes widened in fear at the look in my Dads eyes. "No don't you dare!" I yelled as I jumped up out of my seat. I took off running but I didn't get far at all when I was suddenly in the air. My Dad carried me to the lounge room and put me down. I tried to escape but I was too late, he had already started to tickle me. Seriously, why is it funny to tickle me?!

**_(^_~) (^O^) (^_^)_****_(^3^)_**

I laid in my bed thinking about today. Out of the whole day not once did I get a bad comment, actually they were all compliments. I got called hot about four times by four different people, including Tamaki. I got tripped once, but that was it for violence. I would have to say today was cool; accept getting the crap tickled out of me and being teased by my Dad and reading about my worst fear. Other than that, it was pretty cool. But there are two things on my mind the most at the moment. One, Miku Ishida, the hot girl I saw. I still can't believe Cole dated her! Then again Cole isn't that bad looking so it's sort of understandable, and I say that as a friend not as Tamaki would mean it as. But what I wanted to know was what was going through her mind when she dated Yami. I really don't understand girls. And two, that feeling, it happened again today, when I was getting a drink at lunch. At first I thought it was the adrenaline from being as high up, seeing as we did indeed sit on the roof, we being Cole, Tamaki, me and a few other random people I met. I had never been that high while eating, so I thought that was it at first, but then I thought for a while and the sudden sickness felt exactly like that happened yesterday. I don't understand it. Why does it happen so fast and sudden? And why at random times? I don't get it. Oh well, I will think about it another time, right now I'm tried as ever. Well why wouldn't I be? Not only did that draining sickness thing happen today, but I also got tickled and that set my asthma off a bit so of course I am exhausted. I closed my eyes and slowly started drifting off.

**_(^_~) (^O^) (^_^)_****_(^3^)_**

**A/N: Well that's chapter three :) sorry it's cut off in places but I can't keep blabbering on and on or else there will be too much to read and the main story can't come in properly. I really hope you enjoyed this :) :P PLEASE REVIEW! I'm doubtful of myself and my writing so the more reviews, the more I'm motivated! So please review! Oh and I might be posting other stories apart from this because I have a few IchiHitsu fics I have written awhile back so I'm gonna post them, but don't worry, this one is still my main priority at the moment, ok? Well if you like it enough :) Anyway, til' next time, KageAkuma out :P :3 :D :)**

**_(^_~) (^O^) (^_^)_****_(^3^)_**


End file.
